


Breaking a Taboo

by DelphiusFanfic, Jasper1863Hale



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiusFanfic/pseuds/DelphiusFanfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper1863Hale/pseuds/Jasper1863Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A collab brought to you by myself and Jasper1863Hale. My plot bunny I've been holding onto for a year, brought to life in a three-part story. (it is complete, so it will update regularly)</p><p>Both I and Jasper1863Hale would like to express our gratitude to Harrytwifan, for being so kind as to take the time to beta this story. Thank you.</p><p>We would also like to remind readers that this story comes from our seedy little minds, it's fiction based, and we in no way encourage or condone relations between students and teachers/professors.</p><p>Also, all recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, there is no copyright infringement intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collab brought to you by myself and Jasper1863Hale. My plot bunny I've been holding onto for a year, brought to life in a three-part story. (it is complete, so it will update regularly)
> 
> Both I and Jasper1863Hale would like to express our gratitude to Harrytwifan, for being so kind as to take the time to beta this story. Thank you.
> 
> We would also like to remind readers that this story comes from our seedy little minds, it's fiction based, and we in no way encourage or condone relations between students and teachers/professors.
> 
> Also, all recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, there is no copyright infringement intended.

**  
**

**Jasper's POV**

Fucking bitch! Her words echoed in my head, "But if you don't clean my room, I'll just have to have a little chat with dear old Mom and Dad. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

She knew she had me by the balls. Glancing down at said balls, I silently apologized to them and promised that they would get some release after I dealt with the Queen's room.

The "Queen" was none other than my twin sister, Rosalie. Nothing but a lazy, frigid, attention whore. She was "Mommy and Daddy's little Princess" and the school's answer to their own version of a goddess. Everyone, and I mean everyone, kissed her ass; including the teachers. She had her own boyfriend so tied up in knots he didn't know whether he was coming or going half the time.

My mind froze on that image and played it in slow motion. Emmett coming toward me with a full view of his gorgeous body, and going; allowing me to watch that perfect ass flex with each step. Even better...Emmett tied up in knots. My cock liked that idea too, and immediately perked up. I knew technically it was wrong to want to have that boy fuck me, but I couldn't give a shit about propriety. My sister didn't deserve someone like him. It was really too fucking bad he's straight.

It was thanks to my overactive imagination and libido, I was in this predicament. The Ice Queen was lucky enough to walk in on me wanking to a menswear magazine. From then on, my life had been hell with her. She discovered my sexuality and didn't hesitate to use it to her advantage. There was no way my parents would accept a gay son. So here I was, toeing the line, and at her every beck and call. A slave to the biggest cunt I've ever known. Being gay, it wasn't saying much. Still, in my opinion, she had to be at the top of the list.

For a long time, it seemed as though she had the upper hand on me. If I wanted to keep my hide intact, then I had to do whatever she said, to have her keep my secret from our parents. It was a living nightmare, one that I wished would consume me completely, rather than attempting to wake up from it.

I consoled myself with only one thing - I had seen more of her boyfriend's cock than she had.

It helped that Emmett and I shared a few classes together in college, and since the student body assumed that he was boning my sister, naturally we became friends. However, there was no time that I liked to be his friend more, than after our classes were over for the day. That's when he attended his football practice. How better to see him than sweating in tight, white pants and bulging muscles? I signed up for the track team, just so that I could watch him train, since the sessions coincided with each other.

It was following a particularly wet training session when things began to take a change in direction.

It was raining heavily, but that didn't encourage any of the coaches to call an end to practice. I kept my feet trudging on and on around the track, while now and then peeking at the soaking, muddy guys on the grass in the center. With their helmets on, it was difficult to make out who was who, but that made for plenty of wondrous ogling.

When time was finally called, we were all relieved at the prospect of getting out of the weather and into something warm and dry. I gasped for breath, resting my hands on my hips as I stretched my back muscles. Before I could make it even halfway to the locker rooms, my coach called on me.

"Hale!" His voice barked over to me from where he stood, protected beneath the overhang of the building. "Your time was down; you can stay behind and help collect the balls."

He jabbed his thumb towards the center of the field, where only two guys still remained; a player and the football coach. I didn't want to remain behind. I wanted to hit the showers and get some feeling back into my numb skin, but I knew that arguing would be pointless and the sooner the chore was done, the better.

I jogged across the track and to the field, stamping my feet deliberately as I went, to get the blood flowing again. Through the sheeting rain, I noticed when I came to a stop that the player had removed his helmet, and it was Emmett. He grinned his usual dimples when he saw me and held out his fist. I bumped it with my own in greeting, then turned to his coach.

"I've been told to stay behind and help clear up," I managed to get out through chattering teeth. The mix of sweating and the rain left me as cold as a popsicle .

"Better you than me. Fine, you can help McCarty finish up." He turned without another word and disappeared in a flash into the shelter of the buildings.

"Damn, Jay, what did you do to land yourself out here for longer than necessary?" Emmett smirked, as he lifted a large hand to rub the rain from out of his eyes.

"Apparently, my time was down." I shrugged, then bent down to pick up one of the muddy footballs. "But lucky me gets to toss your balls around."

I grinned at the double entendre, and lobbed the ball towards him. I had only taken up track to give me an excuse to watch the football practice. Otherwise, my skill at sports was dismal. The ball only sailed a couple of feet, before it slumped back into the mud nowhere near him. He laughed at my attempt, then scooped it up and added it to the large equipment bag.

"Less tossing, more hitting your target, then the sooner we can hit the showers. I'm so fucking cold, I think my nuts have turned blue." He gave a deliberate rub at said nuts, which helped to warm my own as the blood suddenly rushed to that area.

I considered cracking some more testicle jokes, but he was right about the cold and we worked quickly to get the equipment gathered and put away. Even with the two of us working at it, by the time we were out of the rain and in the locker room, most of the guys were already clean and redressing, ready to leave for the day.

Emmett made quick work of throwing his muddy football uniform aside onto a bench, then gathered his towel and toiletries and headed straight in for a shower. Compared to the other guys in the room, I felt like a pipsqueak. I wasn't exactly short, in fact, I was taller than two of the players, but they overshadowed me with sheer muscle mass.

Despite feeling as though my fingers and toes would drop off at any moment, I forced myself to wait until the locker room was almost empty, before peeling off my soaked clothes and exchanging them for a towel around my waist. The hesitation made for extra ogling time, but none were the person I wanted to view.

When I finally entered the showers, Emmett was the only guy left inside. I hung my towel on a hook against the back wall, treating myself to a peek of his firm ass, watching as the suds from his shower gel washed down the length of his spine and disappeared into the valley between his taut cheeks.

It wasn't the first time that we'd showered together, but there was usually a few more guys in the area at the time. The thought of being completely alone with Emmett soon had Jay Junior perking up; my third eye wanted to get a glimpse of him, too.

It took a lot of thinking of my grandma in order to keep him down enough to avoid embarrassment. However, it was harder to get my eyes to behave themselves. They dropped for a hasty glance at his cock, as I stepped under the jets of water beside him.

The water felt great on my chilled skin and helped to wash away the dirt and sweat from running track. Realizing that I forgot my shower gel, I turned to Emmett, not the least bit worried about him seeing me full frontal.

"Hey, Em, can I use some of your soap? I left mine in my locker," I asked, hopeful that he'd say yes, so that I could be surrounded by his scent for the rest of the day. I loved the smell of his gel, though it didn't compare to his natural manliness.

"Yeah, sure." He bent down and retrieved the bottle from the floor, holding it out to me.

"So, what you got planned for tonight?" I asked, if only to make some form of a conversation as I scrubbed the liquid all over my skin, and took deep lungfuls of the scent.

"I think Rosie wanted to head into town and catch a movie." He didn't exactly sound too thrilled by that. "Some chick flick, no doubt. I'm hoping we can get some back row seats and if there's some romance, maybe she'll get frisky." He grinned.

I knew how badly he wanted to finally get with the mega-bitch, but she was just playing him like a violin, pulling his strings tightly as she waited for him to snap. The good thing about being his friend, and me being gay, was that he didn't feel weird about discussing his lack of exploits with my evil twin. Hence, I knew that he hadn't even been granted enough free reign as to finger her yet, let alone anything else.

"Knowing Rose, that's highly doubtful, Emmett. When are you going to realize that she's such a bitch? I would call her a user, but that only counts if she even lets you do things to her before pushing you away. Her motives are all fucked up." I shook my head, then turned under the spray of water to rinse off.

Emmett looked disbelieving for a minute, and then sort of resolute. "I know, but I really like her. This is going to sound pretty crude to say about your sister, but I like the challenge of it. Well, part of me does." As he said that, he grabbed his flaccid cock and gave a tug or two.

"Dude, you're much better off trying to find someone else to drain those balls for you. My tease of a sister isn't going to offer anytime soon." My mouth began to water at the thought of taking him between my lips and doing just that.

"Jasper, it's not that simple. I really do like Rose; part of me I think even loves her. I can't just go off with some other chick. Besides, they all want relationships, not a quick fuck for mutual release." He didn't even realize he was still jerking on his cock as he spoke.

My own dick was attempting to stand at attention. I didn't give a shit if he saw. Soaping my hands up, I acted like I was finishing washing myself and decided to see how he'd react.

Cleaning my now stiff cock, I breathed, "You're not exactly getting a fuck from my sister, either." I blatantly jerked on my aching flesh for his eyes to see.

Emmett's eyes grew huge and his breathing quickened. I waited to see the disgust appear in his eyes, but it never came. All I saw was excitement and lust.

I took that as a green light to take this fantasy of mine further and make it reality.

Watching for a negative reaction, I stepped forward, while still pulling on my length. His wide, shocked eyes followed my every motion. They lingered longer than necessary down below.

"So, a mutual release, huh? No expectations? I'm game if you are." I smirked, as I gave him a little of the Hale charm - Rosalie wasn't the only flirt in the family.

His eyes grew impossibly wider and he did a rather impressive imitation of a fish, as he floundered for what to say.

Not giving a fuck anymore and going for the gold, I trailed a path with my fingertips up his hardened cock. A small gasp, that then turned into a moan, escaped him as I circled the mushroom shaped head.

Emmett's half lidded eyes closed as I fully gripped him in my hand. His soft, yet hard as steel skin turned me on even further. How many times had I dreamed of this, or had my release to exactly this scenario?

I didn't know if this was going to be a one time thing or not. Either way, I was going to make the most of it.

As I firmed my grip a little further, a weak groan rumbled in his throat, increasing my confidence by the second. With a slight twist of my wrist, I stroked my hand down towards his pubic hair, my fingers curled under in anticipation of tickling his balls.

Before my fingertips could make contact, his hips began to retreat and I feared that I was losing him. As suddenly as he began to draw back, he pushed forward once more, and I realized he was rocking into my hand. It was slight, hardly noticeable, as though he surprised himself with the small motion.

"Feels good, doesn't it? To finally have someone else's hand on you, besides your own," I teased him.

Emmett paused, looking unsure of what he was doing or where he even was.

_Me and my big damn mouth._

Emmett shakily replied, "I don't know about this man. I'm not gay for one, and you're my girlfriend's twin brother for two."

I knew he was slipping away and I had to act quickly if this whole thing was going to happen. "Well fuck, man, who said you were gay? This is all about feeling, and as you put it, release."

Sighing, he still looked unsure, but bit his lip and nodded anyway. That was all I needed. I grabbed the shower gel and soaped both of my hands thoroughly. Just before grasping that delicious looking cock, I said, "Just relax and enjoy. This is no strings attached and certainly not a relationship - we'll leave that shit to the women."

My fingers now wrapped around him, I first focused on doing all the things that I loved being done to me. With my movements slow at first and then building in speed, my thumb massaged the head, the pad curled under to stimulate the sensitive nerves beneath.

"Fuck. So good," he gasped. As his hips jerked forward for more, a shudder vibrated through every inch of his body. For one so strong, his legs appeared to buckle, and he braced his hands to my shoulders for support.

The sudden movement caught me by surprise, as he unintentionally pushed my back to the tiles beneath the spray of water. He followed my step to keep the constant connection, so my hand didn't falter its attentions to his body.

The unbalance could have only lasted a second or two, but it was enough for Emmett to pine for more. A soft cry slipped from his throat as he began to lightly thrust into my hand. The slight exertion from him showed how much he wanted, or needed the release, as he started to chase it. I tightened my fist around his length, and gave an almost painful squeeze to shock him so he'd stop.

"Hold on there, man. There's no rush. Let me do the work and you just enjoy the release," I said, with an added squeeze to enforce my words. His hips stopped moving immediately.

My own aching cock demanded attention. Anything sexual and Jasper Junior was always ready to go. The fact that I was jerking off my bitch of a sister's boyfriend, and a man that I found sexy as hell, just upped how erotic this was.

With my hand still heavily soaped, and Emmett a mere few inches from me, the tips of our cocks almost touched without him realizing. Dragging myself from the cold tiles, I stepped up until our lengths were side by side, and extended my hand to accommodate them both.

Barely fitting around the girth of us both, I squeezed our dicks to increase the friction. The feel of our silken skin rubbing together caused us to moan rather loudly. If we weren't in the heat of the moment, we would've been concerned about others hearing.

Emmett's blunt nails dug into my shoulders as the pleasure increased with each pump of my hand. Enjoying the power I was wielding over this giant of a man made me want to draw more of those noises out of him. My other hand made it's way down to our balls, lightly teasing us both.

His legs continued to tremble, his head thrown back with an expression of ecstasy on his face. I could tell from his increased breaths that he wasn't going to last much longer. Each flick of my wrist, each gasp and grunt from his throat, was the prologue to his building release.

That thought obscured the last of my resolve and I quickened my hand, wanting us to cum together, so I wouldn't be left behind. Spraying each other at the same time had always been the closing feature to my fantasies of him.

The coil tightened in my stomach with each pass of my hand. My muscles ached, but I barely noticed. Emmett was trying desperately to hold on, to prolong the torture. His nails dug harsher into my shoulders, and the pain only increased the building white heat as it dragged me closer. My fingers pushed against the sweet spot under his sack, making him whimper, his mouth dropping open in an almost silent scream.

His hot cum spilled onto my hand and sprayed my stomach as his orgasm built in intensity. Seeing him lose himself pushed me over the edge as well. The tension in me snapped and I came all over my hand and his cock. I pumped more and reveled in the slick sounds our dicks made with the added lube.

That experience with Emmett was far more amazing than my mind ever visualized it to be.

My concern about it being a one time only offer was fairly short-lived. That night, Emmett texted me to say that I was right; Rose shunned any attempt from him for a little friskiness in the back of the movie theater. His message signed off with a 'thanks for the release'.

The following week. after running track, I noticed that he lingered deliberately in order to be the last on the field with me again. I didn't need to ask why he did it, as it was clear in his eyes what he was building himself up to ask me.

My answer had to be 'no'. At least not on campus again; it was too risky. As exciting as the thought was that I was screwing over my sister without her knowledge, I wasn't willing to be caught in the act, lose my place in college, and worse still...have my parents hear about it.

For about two months following that exploit in the shower, Emmett was basically at my beck and call. It began as a way for him to drain his balls without the girly relationship shit, since Rose did nothing to empty them for him. Soon enough, it took only a specific look in Emmett's eyes for me to know when he wanted me.

To begin with, that look would set my cock hardening in a millisecond. The more frequently it happened, the lust started to wear off. Even after the first month, when he wanted something more than just a jerk or blow job, and I let him fuck me for the first time, it was becoming tedious to me.

My problem wasn't Emmett, or the fact that we were out in the trees behind campus most of the time to avoid discovery. It was just me and my need to experience something new; something more taboo than my sister's boyfriend.

As I sorted my books in my bag, ready to face another grueling day of classes, my hand lingered on my history book for longer than was necessary. Images flashed before my eyes - blond hair, paler than mine, and eyes the color of cobalt blue.

Yes, much more taboo...

Professor Cullen.

As I sat in the stadium seating in Professor Cullen's class, his appearance struck me once more. His blond hair and fit physique, not to mention his classic features, could easily fool you into thinking he was much younger than he was. His thirty-three years were well hidden, except for the fact that he was not only a professor, but the head of the entire History Department. It was an impressive feat for a man his age. The way he carried himself with such confidence just made him that much more tempting and sexy.

Standing there addressing the class, his sapphire eyes roamed over each student with an intensity that shook most. All it did to me was turn me the fuck on.

Our eyes locked, and I let the tension flow from me. I gave him the Hale smirk, and ran the tip of my tongue along my bottom lip. His mouth parted slightly as he took in a sharp breath at my actions. Knowing I had his full attention, I bit my bottom lip and gave him a wink. That startled him out of his daze, and with red cheeks, he turned his attention elsewhere.

It never failed to entertain me during class; his reactions far more interesting than hearing about the American Civil War or the Great Depression. I turned it into my little game, to see how many times I could get him to blush, or swallow hard, while attempting to deliver his lecture. The record still stood at four times in one hour; I  _would_  beat my best.

As fun as my time-passing game had become, and as hot as my lecturer was, I knew that it was the mother of all forbidden fruit and that it was just wishful thinking. It was a case of being able to look, and in my case, tease, but not touch...

Except myself, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper1863Hale and I would like to express our gratitude to Harrytwifan, for being so kind as to take the time to beta this story. Thank you.
> 
> We would also like to remind readers that this story comes from our seedy little minds, it's fiction based, and we in no way encourage or condone relations between students and teachers/professors.
> 
> Also, all recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, there is no copyright infringement intended.

Professor Cullen's POV

The leather of my seat creaks as I adjust my pants to a much more comfortable position; open. My aching cock in hand, I stroke myself with need and frustration fueling my movements. Luckily, I remembered to lock my office door. One of the benefits of being a department head - a personal office.

The tension in my groin has been tight for the last hour of this school day. It feels great to finally take the matter in hand. With a little more adjustment, I press the fabric of my pants and underwear to beneath my balls, freeing myself completely from the confines.

I don't know why I let that boy get to me so much. It was hard enough in the beginning; now it seems punishing. I find each lecture increasingly difficult to focus on. Today, I've already wrongly taught my students the years of the black plague in London. There are enough idiots in the world; I don't want to be responsible for creating more, all due to one blond little punk.

Try as I might, that's easier said than done. Just the thought of him now has the blood rushing to the head of my cock, firming my flesh further, as each sweeping pass of my hand draws another gasp or moan from my throat.

Closing my eyes, I see him watching me in my mind's eye. He studies me so intently when he should be focusing on class. His brown eyes follow my every movement; from the small strides before the blackboard, to the motion of my lips as I speak and as if guessing why my train of thought always cuts off abruptly, he teases me by trailing his tongue over his own lips.

That tongue.

Those lips.

How I wish to feel them locked around my dick right now, as I thrust into his throat, rather than my own hand. With a tightened grip around my length, a squeeze with each pass over the head and adding a gentle fondle to my balls, I release reams of warm cum into my cupped hand at the thought of him swallowing around me.

This high only lasts for a few seconds, barely even half a minute, and I return to the feeling of frustration. It's no longer sexual tension, but the annoyance of what one man, years younger than myself, is managing to do to me. I can hardly refer to him as a kid, as he is beyond the age of twenty and very much an adult, but compared to me he is young, and I am his teacher.

It's taboo.

The fact that I have somehow lost the power in any sexual situation eats at me. This student of mine has managed to usurp my authority, and that I will not have.

The little punk even made me come to him. Carlisle Cullen asks no one for anything. I just couldn't seem to help myself that day.

He'd been teasing me as he always does, and succeeded in flustering me no less than five times in one hour. My need for release muddled my brain and I requested that he stay after class so I could speak to him.

Striding confidently toward me, my cock began to fill at the thought of having this strong man beneath me - moaning and begging for more of what I could give him.

Trying his best to look innocent and failing miserably, he asked, "Sir, was there something you needed from me?"

_Oh yes, he knows exactly what he's doing to you._

Standing a few inches in front of him, I leaned forward slightly and breathed in his ear, "I think you know exactly what I need help with, don't you?"

I stepped back and waited with bated breath for his reaction to my words. My wait wasn't long. As his eyes sparkled with mischief, he answered, "Oh, I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, sir. Now, if you don't need anything further, I have to meet someone."

With another of his teasing winks, he was gone.

I was pissed. How dare he turn me down!

With those words, my feet were moving of their own accord and I was at the door ready to confront him. Emmett, an attractive football player, was talking to Jasper. I'd eye-fucked him several times when he wasn't looking. Sitting on the bleachers grading assignments for my class, I enjoyed late afternoons watching both of them with their teams - totally oblivious to my eyes following them.

I caught the door before it could completely swing closed, leaving a gap to eavesdrop through. They spoke in hushed tones, causing the need to strain to understand them. It was then I heard a word that to my ears, and coming from Emmett's mouth, could mean only one thing - 'release'.

That's when a fantasy I didn't even know I had came to life. My mind went wild with thoughts of these two men together in any sexual fashion. My cock was throbbing almost immediately. I wanted, no  _needed,_ to see this firsthand.

Emmett and Jasper walked off in a bit of a hurry and my mind was made up; I had to follow them. Staying as far back as I could get while still keeping them in view, I pursued them as they made their way to a wooded area off campus. Part of my mind considered this to be wise, as they wouldn't be discovered there, essentially giving them no reason for a reprimand. A smaller, separate part saw this as mildly frustrating; I had nothing to throw back in that infuriating punk's face for smugly cock-blocking me.

I walked with deliberate softness to my footfalls, not wanting to betray my presence by snapping a twig under foot. I stilled at rustling sounds up ahead, and ducked behind a fairly large fir tree. The voices of the men drew my full attention as I heard Emmett practically breathe his words.

"I need this so bad, Jay." He gasped at the same time as the sound of a zipper running down.

"Then you'd better hold on tight, you're in for a speedy ride," came Jasper's response.

At least the lines weren't as cheesy as online porn. I risked the smallest of peeks around the side of the trunk, ready to turn tail and flee if I was spotted. Luckily, both boys were distracted - Jasper dropped to his knees on the damp ground, as Emmett pinned his back to another tree, his head thrown back and eyes clamped closed.

My cock increased in size just at the smallest glimpse of them like this. Jasper's arm moved deliberately as his hand withdrew Emmett from the confines of his jeans. The honey locks shifted just enough for me to see the prize he had fished out. That was one well endowed young man. The pressure in my suit slacks became too much. I had to release my own zipper as slowly as I could to keep from warning them of my presence with the sound.

As Jasper gave some testing tugs to the cock in his hand, I followed his actions with my own, biting down on my lip painfully so as not to moan. From my position behind the tree, I couldn't see too clearly, but Emmett's sharp inhalation alerted me that he was now engulfed in the warm embrace of Jasper's mouth.

A hitched cry slipped from his throat, mirrored with a muffled groan by Jasper as he took him deeper, likely swallowing around him. I pulled my attention from them long enough to silently spit onto my palm, then wrapped my hand around my engorged length and focused back on them as I stroked in tandem to the bobbing of Jasper's head.

The thought of having those luscious lips wrapped around my own cock and watching the pleasure show all over Emmett's face turned me on even further. I wanted to taste that cock, but even more, I wanted Jasper to taste mine. My hand squeezed tightly to increase the pressure on my already sensitive flesh, attempting to recreate the illusion of what I was seeing, as though I was the receiver and not the viewer. The sounds erupting from Emmett's throat more than made up for the moans I had to keep forced back.

As Emmett gripped Jasper's hair, I wished I could feel it in my own hands, moving him at a pace I wanted. The scene before me had me on the edge practically from the beginning. I couldn't hold out much longer, and thankfully it looked like Emmett couldn't either. He was now vigorously pumping into Jasper's mouth, fucking him somewhat mercilessly, and Jasper didn't choke once. The thought of no gag reflex, and Emmett calling out his release, hit me hard. Biting almost hard enough on my lip to draw blood in a desperate need to silence myself, my hips jerked involuntarily as my warm cum sprayed the moss that coated the trunk of the tree.

Still breathless, I backed away quickly as I saw them separate and start to rearrange their clothes. Frantic to make it out of the trees and be inconspicuous, I rushed like a man on a mission, all the while doing up my pants.

Witnessing those young men in their sexual act was one of the most erotic things I had ever seen. It wasn't the last, since I knew where they slipped away to each time 'release' was mentioned.

A few weeks later, I sat on the bleachers, irritated that I was required to be here. The dean wanted all the department heads to be at the big game to show our support. I tried to mollify myself with the fact that I'd get to see Emmett out on the field, all sweaty and in tight pants. Word was, the game was being viewed by talent scouts – here to specifically see Emmett play.

I was a little early, since I chose to do my normal routine of grading papers out here. I figured; why bother leaving and then coming back in an hour? A noise from underneath the seats caught my attention. Being bored, I went to investigate.

To my surprise, there was Jasper walking up to a frazzled looking Emmett.

Jasper didn't look thrilled. "Seriously, Emmett? You actually texted in a booty call? I'm not your bitch on demand, you know!"

Emmett looked shocked at the vehemence in Jasper's voice. He knew he was pissed, and was about to lose his chance at enjoying the pleasures that Jasper's body offered.

"Dude, I know that! It's just been a really bad night for me. I'm really fucking wound-up right now. Do you have any idea how much pressure I'm under with the scouts? My future is out on the field tonight."

"I get that, Emmett, but I told you not on school grounds. I have a future too, asshole."

"I wouldn't ask this of you unless I was sure we wouldn't get caught. I just really need you tonight. I don't care how much of a girl that makes me sound. Please...please can you take this chance for me?"

Appearing exasperated, Jasper reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. My heart skipped a beat at that slightest gesture from him. After watching them for weeks, they were about to make one of the biggest mistakes of their young lives and fuck on campus. I would finally have my chance at Jasper, to give that brat a piece of my mind!

I could almost picture it in my mind; the look on their faces as they came to the realization that they had been caught in the act. As they drifted away, led by Emmett towards the locker rooms, I found myself wondering how each would react. Emmett, no doubt, would have his future at the forefront of his mind and would plead a second chance. After all, it's not every day a scout comes here to pick future football stars.

As for Jasper...well, we'd just see when the time came.

I allowed them a head start, watching them through the cracks of the bleachers as they snuck away, their heads frequently turning to check for anyone who may have spotted them. Both were unaware of my presence, let alone my sights on them. Their destination was obvious, so I held off from pursuing until the door swung closed behind them.

The anticipation was enough to make my nerves come close to snapping. I couldn't wait to see them, to catch them in the act. I had to give them a few minutes, though. They needed to stay oblivious to me being there, or the plan that was already forming in my head wouldn't work.

Knowing I'd given them enough time to be well into their activities, I made my way inside. Quiet sounds assaulted my ears as I came closer to the boys.

When I laid my eyes on them, I couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped me. There was Emmett leaning against the locker, his eyes closed tight in ecstasy as Jasper sucked him like a pro. He seemed to be quite talented, and I couldn't wait to have him show me his skills personally.

I watched for a minute while rubbing my cock through my pants, enjoying my own personal show that they unknowingly put on. When Jasper suddenly released Emmett's length with a soft pop, I was confused, but knew that I had better move if I wanted the anticipation to last longer. I quickly ducked behind the row of lockers nearest the door, a mere second before Emmett's eyes flew open with protest at the halt to the activities.

Emmett's voice, though breathless, sounded loud in the quiet of the dressing room. "Why'd you stop? I'm so close, man."

Jasper winked at him, the same wink he'd given me numerous times. I felt a little jealousy overcome me. Anger at him made me that much more determined to follow through with my plans.

"I'm done with this blow job crap, Em. It's always about you. It's about time I finally get some release, too."

Emmett blanched somewhat at Jasper's words, his eyes bulging as though they'd pop clear from his head. "I'm not sucking dick, dude. I'm not gay. I told you."

"I know you're not gay, but this is about release. Supposedly, mutual at that. I'm not asking you –– I'm telling you. If you want release from me, it's going to be by fucking me. I need a good fuck and from the looks of it, you do too."

Emmett looked even more unsure and started gnawing at his lip. "I don't know, man. A good fuck sounds great, but I don't know if you're the one to give it to me."

Jasper didn't appear to be phased in the slightest as he ripped open the condom packet with his teeth. The determined glare he gave Emmett turn me on, as his hands continued to prepare Emmett to fuck him. He slipped the latex over his still stiff cock, drawing a gasp from the taller man still pressed against the locker.

"I know I'm no chick, Emmett, but it's not like you're going to get this from Rose any time soon. You need your release and I want mine," Jasper enforced, as he withdrew a second foil packet from his pocket.

It took me a moment to realize what Jasper had produced was actually a small packet of lube. My thoughts about these young men were flooding my senses; even the scent of their warming bodies assaulted my nose, stirring the arousal my pants that much more.

From my concealed position, I heard a zipper being pulled down, followed by the dull thump of denim striking the dressing room floor. With a quick peek, I saw that Jasper now stood with his jeans around his ankles, facing Emmett, who was idly stroking his cock with small motions. With Emmett's focus on Jasper's face and with Jasper's back to me, I continued to palm my cock through my pants as I stood in the sight line of Jasper's slick fingers disappearing between the cheeks of his ass.

A throaty moan echoed around the room from between his lips, and I bit my own to keep from making a sound. The sight of him fingering his own ass in preparation was almost my undoing, and I hadn't even released myself from my pants. I had to wait for the right moment to make my presence known, and I knew that if I gave in to my basic instincts and began to rub one out right there, then I would miss the only opportunity that I might ever get.

Emmett seemed to have given up his arguing, as he was as mesmerized by the erotic sight of Jasper fucking himself, as I was. Jasper seemed to be as anxious as I was feeling, and it took him no time at all to ready himself. Soon he was bending forward, grasping the bench in front of him, one foot propped up at an angle on the seat; spreading himself fully for Emmett.

"Goddamn, Emmett, my balls are turning blue here. Hurry up, before someone comes in," Jasper hissed, his panting betrayed the need that he felt for a good fucking. What I wouldn't give to be in Emmett's position right now.

He finally stepped away from the locker, seeming uncertain still as he eyed what Jasper's body offered to him. With a few more tugs to his sheathed cock, he took the last step forward and lined himself up, with what I could only picture mentally, was Jasper's stretched hole.

Slowly, he entered him, small gasps leaving him as his face showed disbelief at the tightness that was engulfing him. Jasper was biting his lip and already jerking on what I'd bet was an aching cock. A loud moan left Emmett when he was fully seated within Jasper.

Jasper broke his silence and panted, "Fuck yeah, finally."

"Fuck, so tight, don't think I'll...last," Emmett gasped in response. From the way his legs quivered, I also doubted that he would last - three thrusts would unravel him.

"Don't...care...just...move!" Jasper's hand abused his swollen cock with a vengeance, pumping hastily to chase the already building orgasm.

As instructed, Emmett drew his hips back, sucking a whine of lost sensation from Jasper's throat in the process. Once he must have been nearly completely out, he bucked his hips forward. The momentum caused Jasper to shunt forward a small amount, followed quickly by the arching of his back.

Their moans mingled, and it was difficult to separate one from the other. Encouraged by the reaction, and spurred on by his own impulses, Emmett made the same motion again. The ensuing response was the same and the sensual sight unfolding before my eyes had my cock throbbing in its confines. I swallowed the building saliva in my mouth and watched as they found their rhythm.

The noise of skin striking skin soon overpowered the sexy sounds they were making and aided in the development of the plans in my mind. With a quick peek at both men, I saw that once again Emmett's head was thrown back, his hands gripping Jasper's hips as he pummeled into him. Jasper's own eyes were clenched closed as he fisted himself feverishly in time to Emmett's thrusts. The slaps continued as their balls swung like pendulums and connected with each buck of their hips.

My greedy eyes took in every detail. I had to stop this before I came in my pants like some virgin kid watching porn for the first time. Adjusting myself to make sure the woody I was packing didn't show, I stepped out from my hiding spot and cleared my throat.

"What in the hell is going on here?" I shouted.

Both boys gasped and separated, while struggling to right their clothes. Emmett muttered a 'fuck' under his breath when he zipped part of the condom still covering his flagged erection in part of his zipper. Jasper seemed nervous, but still calm compared to Emmett.

Jasper took the lead and answered me. "Um...sorry, sir. We were...um, well you know what we were doing. Just being boys, really."

Emmett, though larger, seemed to shrink behind Jasper.

I wasn't going to let him charm his way out of it. I had seen what kind of havoc the Hale twins could spread when they turned on their charisma.

"Enough! Both of you to my office, IMMEDIATELY!"

The locker room shook with the intensity of my voice. They straightened and their eyes bugged out of their heads. Nervously, they both swallowed and nodded, then quickly left the room.

I followed them, enjoying the view the whole way there. Just to press upon them the seriousness of the situation and the power I had over their futures, I started toying with them.

"Emmett, I sure hope he was worth it. You're going to miss all those scouts coming to see you." His head hung and his shoulders slumped.

"And Jasper, your daddy is going to be so proud of you for not only being gay, but messing around with his darling Rosalie's boyfriend."

The sarcasm was thick in my voice. Jasper looked tense at the mention of his daddy. Everyone knew the Reverend Hale would have no place in his home, or life, for a gay son.

Soon we arrived at my office. I paused and told Jasper to take a seat while I spoke to Emmett, then I would have my talk with him.

The door closed behind Emmett, while he wrung his hands nervously. I made a show of sitting down at my imposing desk, taking the time to unbutton my suit jacket, then stretched and sighed.

"So, Emmett, what do you have to say for yourself? You may as well lay it all out there since your future is now out the window."

Call me devious, but I enjoyed watching this huge man as he squirmed under my gaze. I had all the power in this room and he damn well knew it.

Chewing on his thumb nail, the wheels turned in his head. Reality seemed to crash in on him as his eyes filled up to the brim with tears.

"Please, sir, can't you give me another chance? If I lose my chance with the scouts, my dad will kill me - It's his dream for me."

"Well, you should have thought of that before having relations on campus. This school prides itself on the utmost professional atmosphere. This isn't a place to party and get drunk, and certainly not a place to have sex. It's all about the academics. You should know that. We have a strict conduct code in place for that reason. You, my boy, have violated it. My hands are tied. I don't think there's anything I can do to help you at this point."

Emmett looked desperate as the tears finally toppled over and fell down his cheeks. "Please, Professor Cullen, I'm begging you. I'll do anything. All I want is to go to this game and have a future. Pleeeeaase."

Crossing my arms, I huffed a little. I was already over playing with him. His tears ruined any fun I was having with making him sweat.  _I thought he was supposed to be this big, strong man._ Time to get rid of him and get to the real reason I had them come to my office - Jasper.

"Fine, I won't tell the Dean about this. You will have a disciplinary action taken, though. I'll say you were caught with alcohol on the premises. You will lose points in my class and will have extra assignments to turn in."

He sniffled a little, then answered, "Yes, sir. Thank you, thank you so, so much!"

"Don't thank me just yet. You haven't seen the work headed your way. Now get out of here and send Jasper in."

He quickly followed my orders and left. The anticipation of having Jasper alone in my office had my cock perked back up.

In Emmett's haste to leave, the door hadn't closed fully. Through the crack that remained, I heard them exchange quiet words. It sounded like Emmett told Jasper to not worry about a thing, to force some tears and plead ignorant, and all would be fine.

We'd see about that.


End file.
